Welcome to Class, Renesmee Cullen
by oOoXTheLikelySuspectXoOo
Summary: Renesmee finally convinces her parents to let her go to a normal school.
1. Please Mummy?

**New story. Never written a Twi-fic before, sorry. But I think you guys will like it. Review if you want more. No reviews, no updates.**

I'm more intelligent than Harvard Grads, wiser than Professors, and more unique than anyone could ever know. But I want to be normal more than anything. That's why I'm begging them to let me go to High School.

"It's not fair!" I yell like a child. Though, _technically_, I am only five years old. But I look like I'm seventeen. My mother, Bella, slams down the pile of dishes too hard, cracking most of them. She looks more like my older sister than my mom.

"Ness, Your father and I have discussed this with you and it is out of the question." Bella picked up the broken china off the floor, obviously not caring about it cutting her hands. A humorous idea.

I grit my teeth, "But dad went to school as a vampire! Besides it would be easier for me! I'm nowhere near as pale as you guys, and I don't freaking sparkle! I just . . . glow, like I wore a really reflective body spray or something. Mom, please! I love you all, but I cannot stay in this house forever! I need some interaction!"

Bella closed her honey eyes for a moment, "Renesmee, it is very hard to be around all that blood. And you need to be able to act like a human. There's all these little tics humans have that you never even notice till you don't need them anymore." I roll my eyes. I had thought about that all before.

"You don't think I've picked up a thing or two from Jake? I know the jist of it. Don't be still for two long, blink every fifteen seconds, shifting body weight and scratching every now and then like your neck or something. Mom, I have stuff down!"

Bella leaned against the counter. "You really think you can handle this Ness? Because if you can't you don't understand how dangerous the repercussions could be."

Renesmee smiled lightly, "So are you saying . . . yes?"

Bella smiled dubiously, "Yes . . . but if one thing happens . . ."

Renesmee cut her mother off with a hug, "Oh mom thank you! I'm going to pick out my outfit for the first day!" Renesmee ran up the stairs quickly as Bella tried to figure out how she was going to arrange it all. And how she was going to tell Edward.

**If you want the rest of the story, please review!**


	2. My name is    Carlie

**Thank you all so much for the reviews!**

"I can't believe you told her yes without asking me", Edward whisper\yelled to Bella while the administrations woman named Carla settled the fake documents for Renesmee, who would be going by her middle name Carlie.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Worst case scenario, we have to move." She folded her arms, but put on a fake smile when Carla turned back to them.

Her sweet southern voice tolled out, "Carlie is all set for next week. Aren't y'all hot?" she gestured to Bella and Edwards long sleeves, pants, and gloves. Not to mention the large hats that were in Edwards hands.

Edward smiled his breathtaking, crooked smirk and said, "We're from the north. Not used to summer clothes. Bella was regretting the fact they moved to Texas for Renesmee's school, but it was better than something happening in Forks. Carla just smiled and nodded as they left the school.

Bending Oaks High, Dallas Texas. "She better appreciate this." Edward growled as the Aston Martin revved to life.

_At the Cullen house_

"This isn't a good idea." Jacob sighed running his fingers through his own hair in frustration. I sat next to him and rubbed his back. "Yes it is, Jake. I can't take being cooped up like this anymore. I don't have anybody else . . ."

"You have me." Jake shot back, almost hurt.

I smiled, "And YOU are great, but please just support me in this?" I tried to meet his worried eyes. "Besides, how against this can you be if you moved all the way to Texas?"

I smiled and was pleased when a smile spread across Jake's and he said, "Don't flatter yourself, maybe I just like the countryside."

"Dork." I smiled, pushing him onto the seat of my mother's hideous maroon loveseat. I didn't know vampires could have such bad taste. Jake laughed but made no move to fight back. He never did, which made goofing around a lot less . . . goofy. I heard my dad's car roar up the drive way and smiled down at Jacob, my eyes saying _it's been done_.

_Monday_

I've faced many things. I almost died before I had a chance to live. I battled with lions when I was three to gain blood sustenance. And I even squared off against the Volturi to save my family and everyone else I loved. Yet I have never been more terrified.

I take in a deep breath as I stand outside, looking like an idiot, of the High School on an unusually cloudy day in Texas. I had a feeling there had been a call to Benjamin, an Egyptian weather changing vampire who we fought with in the Volturi battle, to let him know our new relocation. I glance around and realize how many people are staring at me, so I duck my head down and make a b-line for the door.

I hear more whispers and feel more stares as I try to find my locker. "Hey Sexy!" an unfamiliar voice yodel's at me from across the hall. I furrow my eyebrow in confusion. Was I considered . . . sexy? I open the locker and shove in some books and a notebook.

"OMG, I loooovvveee your scarf!" A perky, feminine voice squeaks next to me. I smile nervously and look down at the loose H&M scarf Alice gave me as a going away present. Among the other 2 thousand articles of clothing, accessories, and books . . .

"Thanks, my aunt gave it to me. I'm Carlie." I stick out my bare hand, thankful for the fact my hybrid genes give me a natural warmth.

The girl smiled widely and I had to appreciate her white teeth, hygiene always important to me. "Emmy Hafting. I'm a sophomore."

"Me, too!" I smile more comfortably as she shakes back. I take a micro second to take in this girl. She had golden blonde hair that fell around her shoulders in ringlets as well as lime green eyes and beautiful crème skin. She wore a scarlet red bandage top with bronze bangles strewn across her right arm. She wore perfectly distressed jeans and mid-calf copper brown cowboy boots.

"Who's your first class?" Emmy smiled brightly. I shifted my weight and pulled out my schedule, acting as though I didn't remember automatically. "Mr. Borenstein." He sounded like a grump. Emmy laughed, 'Okay this is trippy! That's my class too! C'mon let's go." Emmy laughed and grabbed my arm. Maybe this wouldn't be so awful?

**Please tell me what you thought! REVIEWS!**


	3. Hot for Teacher

I was practically bouncing out of my seat! Five minutes till class started and I had already made a friend. Why were those kids on Degrassi and One Tree Hill always so moody and depressed? High school was awesome! I felt someone nude me and I looked over to see Emmy smiling widely. "What's up?" I whispered, an unsure smile spreading across my own lips.

Emmy nodded over her shoulder, "Scott Chandler is totally checking you out!" She whispered excitedly. I followed her head tilt and saw a boy with dark curls and heartbreakingly green eyes smiling at me. I was sure I started blushing.

"So . . ." I tried to say like I could care less.

Emmy scoffed, "So? So he's like the most popular guy in eleventh grade."

I let my teeth graze across my bottom lip. I knew what popularity meant. "Well . . . What do I do?"

Emmy smiled, "You sound like you've never had a boyfriend before, Carlie." When I looked around nervously she practically exploded, "You've never had a-?"

She was cut off by Mr. Borenstein clearing his throat at the head of the class. I was surprised to see he wasn't a short, tubby, balding man that I'd envisioned. He was a handsome man in his late twenties and had thick black hair. He had olive skin and husky blue eyes. In a word, he was hot. "Isn't he a babe?" Emmy leaned across the aisle and whispered to me. I tried to contain my smile and nodded, my curls bouncing as I did.

I wanted to listen to his words but all I could focus on were those eyes! Never had I seen such evoking crystalline orbs of blue. When I heard him say something about 'reading' and something about 'Shakespeare' I could guess we were in English.

"I want you all to break up into partners and review on your favorite Shakespearian novels, characters, plot points whatever you want. Just make it personal, alright?" He smiled and it sent wonderful shivers down my spine. Soon, though, Emmy was tugging on my elbow and pulling me over to a corner in the room.

I don't even know how to explain it. So far today I hadn't really noticed a burning sensation in my throat or a craving for blood. But when I thought of him, it felt like I had to gasp for air.

"You totally have the hots for him." Emmy smirked, keeping her eyes on a paper she was jotting something down on. I tapped my pencil eraser against the desk. Emmy's green eyes met mine, "Don't worry, I get it. He's like . . . there aren't words really."

I laughed lightly, "No, one might have to use noises to explain it." Emmy giggled and tapped my arm. Suddenly there was a large shadow over me. I looked up tp see Scott looking down at me. "Hi." I said in a small voice. Scott smiled and sat next to us.

"You're Carlie, right?"

I smile and nod. Word gets around fast here.

He smiled, "I'm Scott."

"I know. It's nice to meet the legend." I decide to stroke his ego a bit.

He laughs lightly and says, "Want to meet me at Steam after school?"

I put on this anguished look on my face and say, "Sorry, I can't. I have to help my parents unpack." Scott's face falls. I expect he's never been turned down . He is definitely _cute_ no doubt about it, but I'm not into him.

As he walked off Emmy nudged me, again. "Why would you turn down him?" I shrugged as I heard the door open. Suddenly a familiar voice said, "Sorry I'm late." I turned around too meet the eyes of my sworn, and annoying, protector. "Jake?"

**I know that was short and a little sucky but I needed to update! IDEAS AND REVIEWS GUYS!**


	4. Dick Move

"Shit", I whispered. Emmy giggled. Oh yeah, I forgot, southern belles don't swear. What was Jake doing here? He looked a grown man for god's sake! Mr. B took his late slip and turned to the class, "Ah . . . everyone this is Jaykob Wolfe. He's joining us from the North." Wolfe. Really? I pinched the bridge of my nose. Emmy waved him over to us, bleating about how I was from the north, too.

Jacob sat next to me, a smirk on his face. "Hey Car Car." Emmy looked back and forth between us. "You two know each other?"

"Unfortunately." I seethed. What was he DOING? He knew this was supposed to be my independence. Was be being dick on purpose? "He's a family friend." Emmy took that for face value and started explaining what we were doing in class to Jacob. I was seething with a bitten rage. I glanced away from the two for a second. I noticed Mr. B was looking at me. More than looking at me. His eyes were practically boring into mine. My eyes questioned him. It scared me. I felt Jacob looking at me and I willed myself to look away from Mr. B. "What?" I whispered harshly.

"Something's off about your teach. I don't want you alone with him." I scoffed

"You . . . don't want me . . . alone with my teacher? What the hell is wrong with you?" I suddenly remembered Emmy, but when I looked at her she was spending her pencil to the nub scribbling down the last bit of her assignment. Why was she so – BRINGGGGGGGGGGGG . . .

What the hell? Everyone was grabbing their stuff. I looked at Jake and he just smiled. "Time for our next class." Great. 'Our' next class. Emmy had gym next block but Jake and I had intro to childhood development. How ironic. I glanced at Mr. B before Jake led me out the room. He was right though. There was something off about him. But . . . not bad.

_In the next class_

The class was taught by an old, larger woman who was somehow able to hold all her hair up in a super high bun and have it scattered all over her face. She sounded like a Penny Marshall impersonator. Ugh, I shouldn't take it out on her. I'm just still so pissed. All of a sudden Ms. Webber, that's her name, is placing a plastic baby on each black table. I looked at it and poked it – it immediately started crying. Everybody was staring. I could feel my cheeks go blood red. Ms. Webber smiled, "Go ahead you two! Instincts, Instincts!" I rolled my eyes. But Jacob picked the baby with no problem, rubbing its back. The stretching turned into a soft coo. All the girls drool and even I'm a little impressed.

"How did you do that?", I asked.

"Who do you think rocked _you _to sleep when you were a baby?" he asked softly. I smiled very slightly.

"Very good, Mr. Wolfe!" Ms. Webber gushes and the class applauds like he's put out a wild fire. The rest of the class was BS. The only solid thing we did was name our fake babies and take a short course pre-test. Because I was 'mommy', I got to carry the baby around myself today. I named _her _Mia.

I made Jake leave me alone to peruse my own locker before third block which I think is some kind of math. I find Emmy and ask if we have the same math class, we don't, but hers is right next to mine so we walk together. "So, is Jaykob, like, your boyfriend?" Emmy asked.

"More like my over protective big brother. Why?" I asked.

Emmy paled a little. "Well, I kinda . . . like him? I mean not crazy or anything and I won't do anything if you don't want-"

"Em!", I laughed, "It's fine – I don't mind. Really." She just smiled and gave me a quick side hug before trotting into her class. Jake bobbed up behind me soon after.

"Yah like HS so far?" he chortled.

I just huffed and gave him my books to carry. If was going to be my loyal and obedient protector\lap dog I would be taking FULL advantage. "Nessie . . ." he cried.

"Carlie!" I snapped. I hated school and it wasn't even lunch yet.

**This is a really bad filler Chap but I feel bad about never updating! I promise I will soon!**


	5. Victor's Secret

"Ness. NESS!"

I awoke to Jake and a large bowl of stir-fry. "Come on, food's ready." I heard him say, muffled by Tears for Fears blasting from my headphones. I surmised i had fallen asleep listening to music.

"Not hungry, Jake."

"You've got to eat something."

I glared up at him and stood up quickly. "Do you ever get tired of telling me what I need to do?" I slid on my tattered Brooks trainers. "I'm going for a run. I'll be back soon."

"I could get in a run mysel-"

"No, Jake! Alone!" I sighed angrily as i shuffled out the back door.

Suddenly Taylor Momsen was streaming into my ears. It was the perfect melody for my emotions of today. How dare he? Finally a chance for me to have some normalcy and he has to just make me feel like a freak show all over again. I needed some serious distance.

I jogged to a hidden brook I'd found while hunting the first day we landed in Texas. It was serene and calmed me down.

"_I could belong to the night, Your eyes your eyes. I can see in your eyes. I can s-"_

Taylor's dark melody was cut off by a large cracking of a branch. Quickly i snapped the earphones out and glanced around me. I didn't see anything for miles. But i did smell something. It was a beautiful smell. Oh, like sweet milk and ginger. What was it? I heard another snap and looked in the direction of the receding echo.

This time i did see something. It was the shape of a very hairy, very tall man. With a tail. My immediate thought was Jake had followed me and was phasing. But then it hit me. Jake is a shifter, and when shifters - well - shift into wolves they're on all fours. This, wolfy thing yards away from me was standing like a man. He wasn't facing me and now was the most opportune time to escape. However, i was frozen. And just like that, the thing arched it's back and ran off. It seemed like it hadn't known i was there. But how could it not have? One thing was for sure, i could NOT tell mom and dad.

_The Next Day_

Jake and I were huddled at my locker when Emmy skipped over.

"Hi Jaykob!" Emmy bleated. I hated how he had decided to spell his name.

Jake smiled in return and Emmy presented a weird looking cupcake. It was maple brown with creme colored icing and . . . were those bacon shreds? "I remembered you said something about Maple Bacon cupcakes so when I went to Small Cakes this morning i picked this up for you!"

"Oh wow, that was hella thoughtful Em." Jake took the cupcake. "Thanks" He gave her a warm hug she melted over. I smiled, knowing this would be all she talked about.

"Where's my cupcake?" I cracked, smiling.

Jake draped his arm around Emmy's shoulder, causing her heard to explode, "You're just not as special as me." he poked. Emmy giggled nervously. It was so cute, even though I could tell Jake wasn't into her the same way she was.

I shut the locker and we proceeded to Mr. B's class, Emmy picking a bacon shred from the cupcake for herself. She was wearing an elbow arm length sundress made of several layers of sheer lavender Chantilly material. She was so pretty. Some tall, lanky buy with a bushy ponytail was writing his name of the board. "Mr. Safferstein"

"Where's Mr. B?" I asked Scott.

"Stomach flu, real bad. So how about Steam after school?" He responded quickly. I rolled my eyes and found my seat.

Charlotte Peatree and Mike Nessbaum were talking in hushed tones about the full mood last night. "I'm telling you Char, I saw something in the woods after you left."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, the big bad wolf."

My heart skipped a beat. I thought about the skulking hairy creature by the brook last night. Had I seen what Mike saw? I wanted to say something but I remembered that I had my own personal nanny came three seats to my left who would report any mysterious conversation to Edward and Bella.

I just sighed and scribbled down the warm up on the board. Emmy threw a little crumpled ball with impressive agility into my lap. I glanced up at her and she motioned uncrumbling and reading. I mirrored her actions.

_Was the cupcake too much or just right? _

_You know Jaykob better than me. Do you think he really liked it_

_or was he just being nice? Also, I wanna go to the mall tonight_

_do you wanna come with me? #Shopping haha :) _

I laughed and found her eyes, nodding to let her know we could go shopping. Jake just had to tell my parents where I would be and they would be fine. Or at least they would have to be. I was doing normal girl things, that's why we moved.

"_Standing on the rooftops, everybody scream your heart out!" _Lostprophets blared from Emmy's tiny little mini cooper on the way to the mall. I did not expect that Poster Child for the South, Lily Pulitzer loving Emmy would have so much in common with me musically.

"I mean if Jake takes me to homecoming, then you should go with Scott. I mean he really likes you and I think if you gave him the chance you'd like him." Em stressed over an occasion a couple of weeks from now as we pulled into the mall's spacious parking lot.

"I don't think i'll have trouble finding a date, Em", I sighed as we stepped into Victoria's Secret.

As Emmy skirted though the cheeksters she paused and glanced at me, her cheeks growing red. "Carlie? Is Jake a . . . virgin."

I paused. I didn't really know the answer to that question. I always assumed him and Leah hooked up but I'd never been ballsy enough to ask. I shrugged, "I think so." Emmy's cheeks returned to their natural pail pink luminosity. However, now I was curious. "are you?"

Em giggled, "Well, let's put it this way. No one's ever seen me naked from the waste down."

"EMMY!" I laughed.

"Well how about you?" she smirked. "I know you've never had a boyfriend but . . . that doesn't necessarily mean-"

"I've never even kissed a guy, Em." I informed her. She gasped.

"How?" she asked deeply shocked, "You're so pretty!"

I just laughed and shrugged, carrying my intended purchases to the checkout girl. On my way I heard a woman giggle and a man's throaty chuckled coming from inside a dressing room. I giggled to myself, until I saw the man slip out. It was Mr. B! He was in dark, distressed jeans and nicely hugging periwinkle v-neck, exposing a black wolf's face etched over his arm, apparently stretching from shoulder to elbow. He looked more sexed up than sick. He glanced in my direction and stopped in his tracks. We stared at each other for what seemed like an entire minute but was most likely four or five seconds until someone in line nudged me. I looked down and placed my delicates down on the counter. I hardly breathed as i felt him walk behind me.

It was then that i truly thought about the fact he had just seen me holding some very suggestible underwear and i wanted to be swallowed by a hole. I glanced at the door he had slipped out of. The woman, whoever she had been, was now gone.


End file.
